


Like This, Forever

by krez



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Best Friends, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Lemon, Lime, Love, One Shot, Post-Time Skip, Pro Volleyball Player Oikawa Tooru, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Sad with a Happy Ending, Strangers to Lovers, Top Oikawa Tooru, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29060196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krez/pseuds/krez
Summary: Oikawa Toru has been there for you through everything. For long enough that he thoroughly knows you in and out. And you're thankful for that.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou/Oikawa Tooru, Haikyuu!! Ensemble/Other(s), Haikyuu!! Ensemble/Reader, Hanamaki Takahiro/Iwaizumi Hajime/Matsukawa Issei/Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru, Kise Ryouta/Oikawa Tooru, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Miya Atsumu/Reader, Miya Osamu/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Original Female Character(s), Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Like This, Forever

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfic, and I wrote this when I was super sad so it might get a little crappy but bear with me through it! I plan to write happier ones in the future. Hope you enjoy!

"can I?" you ask, laying a hand on his wrist as he's about to remove his shirt. standing in front of you while you sit on the edge of the bed, his tall build towers over you. he smiles gently and takes your hand, lifting you up lightly until you're standing facing him, looking up at him. your fingers trail to the hem of his shirt, slowly tugging it up and pulling it over his head. you lay a hand on his chest and his hands come to cup your face as he bends down to press a kiss to your lips.

"now may I?" his low voice tickles your lips and his hands move to unbutton your beige silk button-up top, taking it off. he bends down a little to set the shirt at the foot of the bed, then straightens to face you again. a chill runs down your spine as the cold touches your bare arms and waist. making quick work of his deft long fingers, he undoes the belt neatly tied into a bow, of your trousers and they slip down to your feet. he takes your hands and smiles down at you again. and this time you smile back.

your mind had stopped roaming the moment your hand had met his bare chest, feeling the beat of his heart underneath. the rhythm had brought you comfort, like it always did. for years. but then the chilly air in the room had struck you just like the strong wind had earlier in the morning, bringing back the memories. your breath turned shallow as you looked up at the man standing in front you, sunlight bathing the side of his face, his light brown hair as fluffy and shiny as ever. his chocolate eyes shining with love. with understanding.

the arms that had come around you earlier that morning, enveloping you in warmth, had been his. the hand that had held yours earlier that morning, stopping it from shaking, had also been his. it had always been him.

_your body had locked up, your muscles stiffening and your breath turning shallow when thunder had rocked outside. you had stood in the kitchen unable to focus on anything other than the plea in your head "not again", "please not again", "please don't" but the storm stopped for no one, did it? it was a habit you had developed over so many years of having a fear or thunder. at every boom of thunder, you'd dread the next one, pleading silently for it to never come. on the worst days it would get hard to breathe and your body would shake uncontrollably, giving you the worst of anxiety attacks._

he takes your hands and pulls you towards the bed, sitting you down and bending over you until you're lying on your back. his muscled body surrounds you and the warmth instantly eases your senses. he runs a finger through your hair, hooking a strand behind your ear, his eyes never leaving yours. "is this okay?" he asks, voice calm and knowing.

"apart from the fact that your pants are still on, yes" you say, smiling a little wider than before. he chuckles before easing his lips onto yours once again. the smile you feel through his kiss makes your toes curl, and your hands find their way up his neck and into his hair. "do you want to take them off?" he teases and bites your bottom lip and you can't help but giggle. "yes please" you say, sitting up. he sits back up, now straddling you, his face a good head above yours and you cant help but run your hands on his bare toned torso before bringing them down to unbutton his jeans.

heat builds up between your legs and your breath hitches the moment you see the bulge through his boxers. his hand comes up behind your back, unhooking your bra. you feel his warm fingers stroke your arms as he slides it off your frame. a moment later his pants are flying to the other side of the room and he's on top of you again.

he bends down to press kisses on your neck, one hand beside your head and the other lazily stroking the side of your thigh. you arch your back as he continues kissing down your neck, lightly biting the soft spot between your neck and shoulder. a gasp escapes you and you raise your hips to grind against him on instinct.

sensing your urgency, Oikawa presses a light kiss to your jaw, "I love you", he whispers against your skin.

"Tooru", you breathe, fingers crossing with his soft locks. you know you're soaked, and the need to feel him makes you buck your hips into him again. you feel his breath fall between your breasts, as he presses his lips onto the soft skin. his hand travels up your thigh to tug at your underwear, pulling it down. you move your legs to help him slide it off and he sets it down on the bed behind him. _how is he being so patient??_ it frustrates you as you feel your want for him grow more and more, back arching to let his lips touch you everywhere.

but this is what you had needed. you had needed this feeling. the feeling of him all over you. of him loving your body like it were divinity itself. his touch loving and caring and gentle. and understanding. his lips leaving trails of kisses down your spine like flowing water. and he was giving you that. he always would. your heart fills up at the thought of having found such perfect love. having found him.

he moves down below your stomach, glancing up at your face once and your eyes meet. you were out of breath already, needing him more. he kisses the inside of your thigh, making your head fall back on the pillow as you arch into him again.

your heart overflows with so many emotions at once. all you see is his face even as you close your eyes and take in a deep breath. you can't thank whatever divine force blessed you with him enough.

"Tooru", you plead again, your voice breaking.

"hey", you hear him say slowly, voice gentle, his face once again above yours. you open your eyes to look at him through tears. tears you had been fighting for too long. "you're alright", he whispers, "you're okay". you bite your lip and he closes the distance to kiss your cheek. you wrap your arms around his neck, hugging him close, and he presses into you gently, burying his head in the crook of your neck. "Tooru", you whisper, keeping in a sob. "I'm here", he says. "it's okay, I'm here."

_you hoped your niece wouldn't notice the fake smile you had put on when you asked her to go play in her room. the voices of your brother and his wife yelling at each other were coming all too clearly from their locked room as you stood in their kitchen making their daughter ramen because she hadn't had lunch. she was busy playing with her tiny toys sitting on the ground but her smile faltered and she would nervously glance at you every time your brother would shout a curse at Kai in their room._

_you struggled to keep your hands steady and breath slow as rain fell hard against the windows. a smile plastered on your lips as you tried to make friendly conversation with the little girl. Miko was very dear to you, had been for all of the 3 and a half years she had been in this world. you thought she was the cutest person in the world. cheery and delightful to be around. always smiling and hopping from here to there. you wanted to protect that smile somehow. but you were doing a shitty job protecting your own smile at the time. thunder boomed again and your heart skipped a beat. the ramen burned at the edges of the pot, but you were too distracted to focus. you suddenly felt a small hand grasp your trousers and you flinched. you looked down to see Miko looking up at you. she pointed at the stove, "it smells", she said. dang it. you quickly removed the pot from the heat, and smiling down at her you said, "it needed to cook a little more, babe" trying to keep the shakiness from your voice._

_"yahoo", someone's voice suddenly chirped loudly from the door, and the next moment Miko was running towards it. your shoulders slumped at the sight of Oikawa carrying her on his arm, listening to her whine about how he wasn't allowed to play with her toys now that he was late. "nooo but I came to play with you!" he cried dramatically, walking towards you. he set her down on the counter, taking the bowl of ramen you had poured from your hand, his hand briefly touching yours._   
_he put a mouthful of it into her mouth and she cheered loudly. "Miko-chan, finish this quickly or i'll get hungry too" he said, handing her the bowl and she began gulping it down immediately._

_Oikawa had always been good with kids. but it sometimes amazed you how much he loved Miko and Kai because you adored them so much. you looked at him as he turned to you, his hair and shirt slightly damp, probably because of the tread from his car to the front door in the rain. he put his arms around you and you pressed into him, body stiff from the constant shock your muscles were getting. he ran soothing hands down your back and in your hair. "sorry im late", he said in a low voice, kissing your temple. you wanted to punch him but you didn't want to leave his embrace."I'll take her outside, go tell them to shut the fuck up for a bit", he pulled away quickly to turn back to Miko, picking her up again and making his way to the door._

_and he stopped mid way as your brother stormed out of his room, eyes flashing in anger as he looked at Oikawa carrying his daughter._

_your brother was an asshole. everyone knew that, including Oikawa and Kai. you always wondered why Kai had married him despite his loose temper and anger management issues. for his good looks? Well, good looks ran in your family. good looks and being dysfunctional._

_Kai was so much better than that. she deserved so much better. their marriage had been in shambles for years. and you hated how it affected their daughter._

_"the fuck is he doing here? another of the guys you're fucking?" your brother fumed at his wife. Miko was busy twirling her finger in a strand of Oikawa's hair and refused to acknowledge her father's existence completely. Kai's face turned red with embarrassment and she walked toward Oikawa to take Miko from him "watch your mouth", she said as she extended her arms to Miko. butOikawa set her down and crouched in front of her tiny form, facing her, back towards Kai and her fuming husband. "you see that pretty girl over there, Miko-chan?" he said pointing to you, "it's really fun watching the rain with a pretty girl, you know? why don't you go give it try?" he nudged her toward you._

_you had been watching silently from the kitchen counter, your heart broken over how your brother had commented on his own wife and Oikawa. Oikawa had never liked your brother but had respected him for your sake._

_you were too stubborn to admit you were scared. you had been scared from the moment Kai had slammed and locked the door behind her, leaving you to look after Miko. but you refused to let it take over you. you blamed your shaky hands and short breath on the storm. now you looked at Oikawa with fear in your eyes. why was he sending you outside with Miko? you didn't want to leave him alone with your brother. not when he had come back from volleyball practice, tired and probably hungry, definitely concerned about you, Miko AND Kai. you almost felt bad for getting him into this mess. why were you even here? why was HE here? Kai had picked you up and brought you over earlier but then your brother had walked in drunk at 2 pm and started making a fuss over Miko's toys. one thing had led to another and this is how everything had turned out._

_Oikawa jerked his chin toward the door, silently asking you to go with Miko. you were too exhausted to argue. you didn't even have it in you to object. you decided to be selfish for once and go outside for a moment of quiet. you let Miko grab your finger and walked with her out of the door._

_you chose not to listen to what happened afterwards. you sat with Mike under the shade, quietly watching the rain. there were no loud voices at first, but gradually you could hear them shout and something slam eventually._

_Oikawa had never raised his voice at you, let alone yell about something. the only time you'd hear him shout was when he'd miss a spike serve and cry dramatically about it or score the perfect service ace. there had been a few times when he'd gotten angry back when you two had started going out. but once he had noticed how it made you uncomfortable, he had never done it again._

_the rain slowed down and the thunder didn't strike again. After a while, Kai's parents showed up and somehow the fight settled._

_on your way back home, you didnt talk much. your brother and his wife were getting a divorce. there would be a lawsuit for who gets custody of Miko. for now she had gone with her grandparents. you didn't ask Oikawa what else had happened inside, and he didn't tell. but one look at him when he had come out the door was enough to tell you he was tired. you knew he had fought. you had heard him yell at your brother. someone might even have got hit. you hoped it was your brother._

you take a deep breath, hands tightening around his shoulders. you want to tell him you're sorry for having him go through all that. you want to thank him for being there for you. and you want to tell him how tired you are. and how you wish some things were different. you felt too much. being at your brother's today had emotionally drained you. it was always like this. hearing them yell and fight affected you as if you were the one doing it. you were drained. you hadn't even wanted to talk until about an hour ago when Oikawa had come out of the shower and made you both coffee to sit and drink it together.

_you blew into your coffee mug to let it cool before you sipped. of the few things Oikawa wasn't good at, one was making coffee. but you didn't mind. you weren't a coffee lover. you just accompanied him whenever he'd go to make some for himself and then pour a little for you. you both enjoyed doing everything together._

_you felt Oikawa's eyes on you and you looked up only to find him staring at you with an unreadable expression. you looked at him for a moment, and when he didnt say anything, you sinked back into his side and his arm came around your shoulders. it was really comfy, the couch you both had put in the terrace of your house. you both sat here often, sometimes watching the sunset when he'd come back early from practice, all tired, and fall asleep with his head in your lap. sometimes you'd come to watch the stars, after having a long night, wrapped only in blankets and cuddling each other._

_"you can let it out now, you know", he finally said. you didnt have anything to say. and even if you did, you couldn't say it. you wouldn't find the words to. it was hard. talking about how you felt. you didnt cry easily. but you were too overwhelmed at the moment, so you just might. you pressed closer into him, and he set his cheek on the top of your head. you sat in silence until the clouds disappeared and made way for the sun to shine on the pool a floor below you. the reflection of the water looked beautiful on the ceiling above you. "wanna go have some fun?", he asked and you couldn't help but smile. you sat up and looked back at him. then nodded. the next second his lips were on yours and his arms came around, one around your back and the other under your knees, to pick you up and carry you to bed._

_you put your arms around him, kissing his neck, as he walked through the living room- sunlight flowing in through the glass walls, reflecting off the wooden floors. he reached your bedroom, setting you down on the soft bed with heart-wrenching gentleness._

you realise you had been wrong. it isn't that you have nothing to say, you have too much to say. you just don't know where to start. you know once you started somewhere, tears would come bursting out and you wouldn't be able to find your voice anymore.

"thank you-" you choke out, and immediately clamp your lips tightly together. your throat tightens to the point of pain. a tear slides down the side of your face, probably falling into his still damp hair.

you feel his head press into the curve of your neck, nuzzling your skin. "its okay", he whispers.

any last of the chains holding you back break at the comfort his voice and touch offer, and you finally let go. a sob breaks out of you and you begin to cry. and then spill it all out without stopping.

"i wanted to go back to Japan with them and see my parents happy" you force out, remembering how your mother had cried and begged you to help your brother stop drinking and get his life together. "I knew it. I knew I wouldn't be able to fix anything. how could they ask that of me? he doesn't even listen to Kai. does he even love her, Toru? did he ever love her? he's been an asshole for as long as I can remember. to everyone. even to mom. he's selfish and he's an asshole, Tooru" you rant, your voice going up and down with every sob that breaks out of you.

you vaguely notice him shift and put his arms around you, pulling you into his chest, his hand stroking the back of your head. you continue, "it tires me out. I couldn't do anything. I'm tired of it. of everything. I'm so tired, Toru"

"I know", he says, his arm tightening around your back.

"why is he like that? why can't he just understand? what will I tell mom now? what will i tell them? I couldn't do anything. I couldn't even help Kai. I wish she never would have met him. I wish he never would have come here! I wish mom and dad wouldn't expect so much of me. I thought it didn't matter to me but I don't want to disappoint them! I wanted to see them relieved and happy for once. I wanted them to see him with his wife and Miko and feel proud for once. like a normal family. and... I'm sorry! I'm so sorry for having you deal with this.. for putting you through all that, I'm sorry you have to see all that because of me, but I- I just can't do anything. and it stresses me out! it tires me..."

"I know, my love"

his words make you break into another fit of sobs. and he holds you close all through it. come to think of it, when was the last time you had heard yourself cry like this? you don't remember. you're not a weeper. you didn't let things get to you easily. if something bothered you, you dealt with it and fixed it. sitting on your ass and crying about everything was something you had never done. then why are you crying like a little child? you should stop crying. but you're so heartbroken. but you're also so happy. and yet so sad. and so grateful. so you rant on and on about everything you had been keeping in for such a long while.

at some point, Oikawa had pulled the covers on top of you both and you didnt even notice. you push yourself into him, trying to take a deep breath to stop crying, but you cry more. you cry because you can't stop crying.

After a few minutes, when you've let everything out, you quiet down a bit. his gentle hand stroking your hair not stopping even for once.

your breath feels heavy from talking and crying too much all at once. you take a few deep breaths, relaxing your body a bit, until your head is lazily set on his arm, your hands resting between your bodies. you lay your forehead on his chest and his hand stills behind your head. you both lay there in silence for a long while, your breath falling on his skin, his falling in your hair.

"I'm just tired" you whisper, finally breaking the silence.

you feel his body shift and he pulls back to look at you.

"I know." he says. his voice _so damn soft._

you turn to face him and find him looking at you with a stern look in his eyes. "but you know," he goes on, "none of that has anything to do with you at all. its not your fault he's like this, and its not your job to fix him. you don't owe him anything. you don't owe any of them anything"

a tear slides down your eye, falling on your nose and then off on his arm. you know who he's talking about and you know he's right. your parents hadn't cared about you ever. they didn't care about your brother either, until he had started coming home at 4 am, stinking of alcohol and slamming doors.

heck, they had never even been at home to begin with. you had been a struggling child for as long as you could remember, handling chores in the house, trying to keep up with studies to not let your grades drop, keeping your health in check. it had been tough and not a single night had passed when you hadn't wished to be out of that house and away from your family.

until you had found him.

_it was the second year of high school when Kai, a year senior to you and your best and only friend in school, had asked you to fill in for her as the manager of the volleyball club because she had broken her ankle. you had done it for a week, but that had been enough for the boys to grow fond enough of you to make Kai drag you along with her everyday afterwards. and before you knew it, you were hanging out with their pretty setter during breaks and eventually he was walking you home._

_you two grew closer and closer toward the end of his third year and you dreaded the day he would graduate because you didnt want to be alone anymore. with Kai and Oikawa gone, you thought you wouldn't have anyone to spend time with, until Kyotani, of all people, had forced you to sign up for the manager of the VBC. and you had done that. and your last year in high school had been more fun than you could ever have imagined._

_of course, you missed Oikawa terribly, who had asked you out to officially be his girlfriend on the day of his graduation. and then had flown off to Argentina to train for professional volleyball._

_everything that happened after you finished high school was a blur. your brother had started going out with Kai, and moved to Argentina with her when she got her scholarship. two years later you had dropped out of college and somehow ended up in Argentina with your boyfriend._

_a few months later, you got into university and started your bachelors degree in buenos aires, and had to separate from Oikawa once again. but this time you guys met every few weeks, staying over at each others apartments, thankful for the little time you got to spend together. being with you gave him the energy to go on until the next time you met, he had once told you. you had told him it was the same for you too._

_and now, two years after having finished your 4 year degree, here you were, wrapped in his arms, safe and happy in the warmth of the house you both had so lovingly bought._

"you've done enough, babe" he reassures you, his hand coming around to wipe the tear at the corner of your eye. "look at me," he says when your eyes avert from his face to stare at nothing. slowly you drag your gaze back to him, and he continues, "it's not your job to look after him. he's a grown man who can think for himself." you feel the anger lacing his words, but he keeps it in tow. "you don't have to deal with any of their bullshit. I'm going to make sure he's back in Japan and away from you in no time. he's not going to bother you again, okay?"

you open your mouth to say something but he cuts you off, "I don't care who he makes a mess for as long as he keeps his crap away from you. it's his own shit to deal with. and your parents'. he's going to leave Kai alone and she can do whatever she wants with her life. don't worry about her. she has us, she has family here. don't worry about her and Miko."

he shifts and sets his arms on your sides as he's on top of you once again. you turn to lie on your back and look up at him. "just don't... just stop being _so damn nice_ to everyone. you don't owe them anything. they've pushed their burdens on you to carry for long enough. you're not going to disappoint anyone. and even if you do, who fucking cares? you've already done more than you needed to. you've dealt with them more than enough." his voice drops again as he finishes the sentence. his fingers trail a strand of hair at the edge of your face, his eyes never leaving yours.

he sets his forehead against yours gently, closing his eyes, "rest, now, my love. let them be."

your breath hitches as you physically feel the stress easing off your body. you know he's right. and he means every word he said. you let it all sink in, and you believe him. you'll let yourself rest.

he suddenly pulls back, brows furrowed. "you're right, your brother's an asshole. and he.. he _sucks_ " he grinds out angrily, and despite yourself, you giggle. you sniff and wipe at your eyes. you look up at him again to find him smiling as he looks at you. his eyes ever so gentle.

the sun shines on the side of his face before setting for the day, illuminating his light brown eyes and his locks hanging loosely from his forehead. the sight is breathtaking.

"im sorry-"

a kiss breaks whatever you were about to say as his lips crash into yours with sheer passion and overwhelming love. you bring your hand up to cup his beautiful face, your other hand finding it's way to tangle your fingers with his soft brown hair. your eyes sting behind their closed lids, and this time you don't hold back the tear that slides down your face. because this time it's not sadness or worry or disappointment that causes it. it is love. and gratitude and happiness.

thank you. your heart beats with gratitude toward him. with so much love and passion. "I love you, Toru", you breathe onto his lips. "I love you so much".

he breaks the kiss to look into your eyes for only a moment. the smile is gone from his lips, but his eyes softer then ever. "i love you too", he tells you before his lips press into yours again, his warm tongue going in deeper this time.

you both stay that way, bodies tangled together on this chilly autumn evening, not a worry on your shoulders, as he makes sweet love to you for a long while after.

 _I wouldn't mind it_ , you think. _I wouldn't mind it if we stayed here. like this, forever._

**Author's Note:**

> Because I was lowkey sad, I wrote everything I would have liked to hear, specially from my favorite boy Oikawa Toru <3 It went off with a good start but kinda got so random towards the end but I liked it so I hope you liked it too!


End file.
